1. Field
The present invention generally relates to endoscopes, and to a video endoscope of the type referred to in claim 1.
2. Prior Art
DE 10 2004 023 866 B3 and DE 10 2010 044 786 A1 show generic video endoscopes, in which the image sensor in each case is held by a rigid support, which in the case of the first-mentioned document is formed as dimensionally stable board and in the case of the second-mentioned document as a rod-shaped support body with conductor strips arranged on the surface. At the end of the support opposite the image sensor this is in both cases connected to the pins passing though the closing wall, which project outwards beyond the closing wall and there may be contacted for connection with the strip conductors.
In both known structures the ends of the pins protruding into the space enter at right angles the local front surface of the support and can be fixed there in a conventional soldering technique. This requires time-consuming, costly manufacturing steps.